


《第八天》

by Lxxii_natsu



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxxii_natsu/pseuds/Lxxii_natsu
Summary: Amelia Watson死了，而她的灵魂还活着
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Kudos: 18





	《第八天》

Amelia·Watson死了。  
首先发现这件事的是Amelia自己，她悬在离自己尸体大约半米的地方，朦朦胧胧接受了自己死去的事实。  
说来奇怪，该有的震惊否认愤怒她都没有，只是轻飘飘地想到“哦，我死了”，就没有什么太多的想法。  
但是对于自己为什么还存在在这里，也没有看到什么死神或者头顶光环的天使，Amelia还是抱着一点疑惑。  
她犯的错够多，可能见不到天使，如果是死神来的话，她希望是Calli来接自己，至少下地狱的过程还能多聊几句。  
她听说过有神论者的痴言，说如果一个灵魂带有什么执念，会在世上游荡七天再接受上帝的审判。  
或许我还有什么没完成的事，是什么呢？  
她乐观地想，任自己的灵魂被微风吹拂飘荡。

**A human being loved by the god**

协会用了六天找到她的遗体，第七天Amelia漂浮在空气之上，被不知道怎么找到她的Calli狠狠揍了一拳，并且要求她在多宽裕的一天里快点完成她的愿意。每多呆一天。记忆就多消去一点，于是Amelia请求Calli把自己带回家。  
Calli看起来凶凶的，可能有些酗酒，说过的脏话比Amelia晒过的太阳还多，但她其实是很温柔的人。她总是为朋友们尽心尽力，尽管有些迟钝。  
就像她把Amelia送到了Ina家门口一样。  
或许这怪不到Calli身上，她和Ina也才分手，就在自己死去的前一天才摔开Ina的家门带上自己的行李离开。  
她也确实不记得自己把那些行李带到了哪里，或许是某个旅馆，或许是某个出租屋。管他的，里面应该没有什么重要的东西。  
睡眼惺忪的Ina打开门，被Calli告知了她的死讯，平静的接受了一切。Calli诧异她的冷静，却也只是警告她不要进行任何召唤死者的仪式就离开了。  
不，她肯定不会，分手那天自己才说的永远也不想看见她。Amelia在心里嘲讽。  
鉴于自己无处可去，她跟在Ina背后进了屋子。  
这里还保持着她离开那天的样子，就连砸碎的陶瓷碎片都还散落在地上。  
Amelia皱着眉头看Ina赤脚踩过那些碎片，白色尖刺刺穿她的脚心又被肌肉推出，留下血迹随着她的脚步遗落在地。  
这样不好，Amelia想。  
Ina不是人类，这点小伤甚至不能给她留下痕迹，可能会有点疼痛吧，可是Ina看起来也不在意。  
可是Ina明明很怕疼，住在一起的时候就连不小心割破手指也要自己抱着哄好久才能停下消沉。  
可能这是神明对自己的示弱。Amelia耸肩。  
她看到Ina躺回床上，合上眼继续睡过去。于是她也躺到Ina身边。  
变成灵魂之后，Amelia就失去了睡眠的权力，现在她只是合着手掌放到小腹上，反复检阅这个住过一年的房间。  
床上还有两个枕头，Ina还是睡在自己的那边。Amelia走的时候只是带走了必要的衣物，生活里属于她的那部分还鲜活的存在于这个房子里。  
她和Ina在床上一起做过很多事，接吻，拥抱，做爱，相拥而眠，不过这些都是至少半个月前的事了。第一次争吵过后Amelia就主动睡到了沙发上，直到离开都没有再回来睡过。  
Amelia盯着天花板，回忆这里发生的种种。她叹了口气，看向Ina。  
Ina习惯侧着睡，会缩成小小一团，Amelia用了半年才让她熟悉上被人抱着睡着的感觉，看来她们分床的那个半月又重新让Ina失去了安全感。  
Amelia脱下自己半透明的外披，盖到Ina身上，那件外披在离开Amelia的手指后就渐渐沉到Ina的身体里，Amelia只能一只手架到耳下，另一只手紧抓着外披。  
虚假的外披不会给Ina带来任何温暖，就连Amelia自己也不清楚自己为什么要这么做。但她就是维持着这个姿势。

Ina醒来的时候已经是傍晚，夕阳透过窗台揉碎在房间里。  
她睁开眼，直勾勾盯着Amelia。  
就在Amelia都忍不住去想Ina是不是看得见自己的时候，Ina伸出手，穿过了Amelia的脸，拿过属于她的那个枕头抱到怀里，看着Amelia的方向发呆。  
知道Ina看不见自己，Amelia松了口气，她把视线聚焦在Ina无神的双眼上。  
在第一次见面时Amelia就觉得Ina的眼睛像一潭隔离人迹的湖水，那时候她趴在某个人的脚下，Ina站在神坛之上盯着她。只是一次对视，Amelia就被湖中的女妖夺取了神智，她想要这潭死去的湖水为自己泛起涟漪。  
而她也的确做到了，她把他们的祭司永远地藏起来了，藏在一个只有两居室的房屋里，在这张床上为她流了一次又一次眼泪。  
她让Ina每天只能依靠自己与外界接触却又她对感恩戴德，觉得是自己让她见到了更大的世界，成为Ina在信徒视野之外的另一个神明，却又残忍的抛弃了她的信奉。  
我骗了她。Amelia反刍自己的想法，这个念头在过去一年里出现过无数次，每次都被这是为了Ina好的自欺欺人压下。  
她的内心久违的泛出一丝愧疚。她想撩开Ina脸上散落的发丝，手指也只是穿过它们，触不到任何事物。

Amelia站在Ina身后，看她划破手指勾画法阵。  
Calli已经警告过Ina不要去尝试召出死者，Amelia不确定Ina到底有没有听进去。  
她的尸体还在那座深山里，协会只是把时间跳跃仪器带走了。这很正常，并且正确。除了死者，没有人会知道他是因为何种原因死去，为了避免污染到其他人，那些死去的调查员都是永眠在最后沉睡的地方。  
最后一个符文被写下，手上的创口马上愈合。Ina跪在阵法之外，十指合拢，低下头念唱着什么。  
这是属于那位神明的语言，邪恶又污秽，以人类理解之外的形式显现。活着的那个Amelia可能连一句咒文都无法承受，现在却可以完整的听完所有。  
她看到那件外披出现在阵法中央，只是外披，没有顺带着自己腐烂多时的身体。  
如果是Calli在这里，可能还会夸Ina是个听话的好孩子。  
Ina把一旁已经枯萎的金莲花撒到上面，外披接触到花朵后迅速燃烧起来，火焰只是在阵法里摇曳，无法触及阵法外的家具。  
这些金莲花是Amelia和Ina一起种的，Amelia不想Ina的生活里只有自己，于是帮她培养了一些小爱好，栽培是其中之一。  
她们一起挑选了许多花种，最后在Ina的强烈要求下选定了金莲花，原因很简单，它们是金色的，能够让她想起Amelia。  
只是栽培的确不如另一个爱好更吸引Ina，大部分时间里都是Amelia在负责裁叶控温，Ina还是更喜欢在厨房里鼓捣甜食。那个冬天，两个人都长胖了不少。不过这样更好，她再抱着Ina的时候不会再觉得突出的脊骨咯得发痛。  
只是现在念旧也没什么作用了。Amelia盯着Ina重新显现出的椎骨想。

另一个居室里放着一张装到一半的婴儿床，还保持着Amelia最后的进度。  
她们花了三天选购，一周等待，再用两天研究说明书，最后Ina坐在一边安安静静看着Amelia拼合这个东西。  
她们曾经期望有个孩子。  
这不是什么痴心妄想，Ina的确可以做到让她们有个孩子。一个崭新的、只属于她和Ina的孩子。  
Amelia的嘴角弯起柔和的弧度。  
谁怀着这个孩子都可以，其实Ina会更好，她只是在家里，而Amelia经常要在各种危险地方呆上十天半个月，她们不能保证这个孩子能不能抵御那些污染。  
但是Ina的身体太孱弱，孩子可能会吸收她所有的营养，Ina还喜欢熬夜，喜欢乱吃垃圾食品。而且Ina一直睡不安稳，Amelia不能想象如果她的肚子里还有一个孩子，Ina最后到底还能不能睡得下去，甚至可能会靠在自己身上抽噎着困，在不知不觉间睡着。  
只是她们最后还是没有孩子。  
Amelia看着Ina拆解那个婴儿床，她干得并不利落。这种活以往都是Amelia在做，Ina做得慢，Amelia也不舍得Ina去做。  
她才想到这件事，Ina就划伤了自己的手指。  
看，Ina做不好的。  
她听到Ina发出一个音节，又马上闭上嘴。  
是的，Amelia已经不在了，并不仅仅是离开了这个房子，也离开了这个世界，不会再有人安慰她了，这张婴儿床也永远不可能有拼好的那一天了。  
伤口愈合成粉色的细缝，Ina沉默着继续手上的动作。

要把一个共同生活了一年的人的痕迹完全抹除出自己的生活很难，Ina也不是非常擅长整理这些。  
Ina给Kiara打了个电话，拜托她第二天来帮自己整理剩下的东西。  
电话漏出的余音里，Amelia听到了Kiara故作惊讶的语气。  
Calli不会把这种事瞒着Kiara，她们都游走于死亡左右，反倒比一直生活在笼子里的Ina更容易接受Amelia的死。  
她看着Ina坐在整理得乱糟糟的纸箱堆里。  
她们之前就常常因为清理的事吵架，Ina喜欢干净的环境，Amelia风里来雨里去脏也不在意。两个人就为这点小事翻来覆去吵了好久，最后也总是以Amelia口头承诺下次不会了结束，不过除了收拾自己衣服那趟，她都没有遵守过。

指针即将走向十二点，Amelia还是不知道自己想要做的事情是什么。  
她觉得有些抱歉，一些是对Calli的，更多是对Ina。自己并没有当初说得那么正直，也只是为了私欲才窃走神明的器皿，让她变成Amelia的囚犯。而Amelia也的确没有照顾好她。  
她们最开始的生活甜蜜而温馨，但在熟悉之后便开始了分歧。这些分歧或被忽视，或被妥协，但它们依旧存在，最后化成白雪里的尖石扎伤自己时才摆到台面上，但那时震动已经足以引起雪崩，揭露出了更多嶙峋。  
如果哪一个人肯先低头，也许问题就这样过去了，尽管还存在，也足以装出正常的样子继续生活下去。Ina也这么做了。她是温驯的，可以为了这种粉饰出宁静的生活付出所有。  
Amelia却没有接受。  
她收拾好行李，并且在第二天Ina央求自己的时候打碎了两人一起买的马克杯，摔上门扬长而去。  
以前情意正浓时，她对Ina开过一个没品的玩笑，说不会让Ina在床以外的地方哭。  
Ina的确没有哭。

而现在Amelia也的确食言了。她看到Ina的眼泪从眼睛里滚落，这些躲藏了一个星期的眼泪太沉重，拉扯出两条潮湿的痕迹，一颗接着一颗滚落。  
Ina没有发出声音，只是坐在那里默默流眼泪，那潭湖水又在为Amelia泛起波澜，可Amelia不想看到。  
她走到Ina面前，蹲下。伸出拇指想拭去那些泪水，也只是徒劳地穿过Ina。  
见到这些，Amelia反倒笑出声。她坐到Ina身边，看着指针将要重叠到一起，开始讲述瞒了很久的秘密。  
其实也不算什么秘密，无非是关于自己其实一直对Ina有所企图，也害怕Ina见到更宽广的世界就把自己抛下。当时和Ina吵得那么厉害也是因为不想成为一个普通人更加大和Ina间的差距。看到Calli她们这么照顾Ina，也会觉得有点安心，自己没有教会Ina的社会技能她们都会替她教好的。第一眼就喜欢上Ina了，就算是死去的现在也在喜欢，如果有什么来生的话应该还是如此……  
她絮絮叨叨说了一堆，思维清晰，语速迅速，最后却停顿下来，侧过头看向Ina，再次笑起来。  
怎么还在哭啊，自己只是个人类，生老病死不是特别正常吗？就算现在还活着，过个三五十年也会死的，如果自己真的活到那时候才死，Ina会不会哭到那个神明都受不了，把她的灵魂重新塞回去，要不然就是再做一个肉体来陪祂最疼爱的祭司。  
那还是现在死了更好。Amelia想。  
至少在Ina的记忆里，自己永远都会是现在这个样子，年轻，勇敢，一往无前。胸腔里跳动着蓬勃的爱意，像永不熄灭的火焰，足以温暖往后的每一个冬季。  
她跪在Ina面前，手臂搂上她的后脑，像先前无数次安慰Ina时那样，直到钟声敲响。  
“我爱你。”

钟声敲响，Ina抬起头。她感受到一种熟悉的温暖，却又迅速消失了。她无措地坐在原地，看着秒针如常转动。  
在秒针的尖端，穿着一片金色的花瓣。

**Author's Note:**

> 金莲花的花语是孤寂  
> 两个人吵架的原因是伊那不想艾米莉亚继续当调查员，太危险  
> 最近  
> 1.在备考教资  
> 2.在准备毕业论文  
> 3.出了点情绪问题人崩溃了把那三篇删了  
> 4.恢复过来趁着情绪还在写了这个，可以说很cpg了  
> 5.那三篇写完再发吧  
> 6.烤肉好玩  
> 7.Vshojo好好看，froot就是我的新老婆


End file.
